Maybelle Flotter and the Officer's Bone
by Julianne Q. Grey
Summary: AKA Harry Potter Pokemon Style. May's Harry and everything's insane. Hogwarts is Bognorts, Hagrid's a girl, Drew has a twin, and the author has punned Hermione into Hismione! Picks up when May leaves Ash and Co., maybe minor Contestshipping
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I thought I'd post the idea, I've had it in my head for some time now. May's Harry Potter, my OC Rei is Ron Weasley (complete with the five older sisters and one brother), my other OC Hismione is Hermione Granger, and (you won't believe this) DREW is Ginny AND George Weasley (yes, complete with the six sisters including a twin). This is only the prolouge, so enjoy for now._

* * *

_**Maybelle Flotter and the Officer's Bone**_

May was the daughter of Norman and Caroline Maple, right?

Wrong.

In truth, she was an orphan, sent to live with her evil cousin, aunt, and uncle. Of course, she was not always there. For the past two years, her cousin, aunt, and uncle were on an extended trip to the region of Kingsport, thus leaving her in the care of a perfectly nice, ordinary family who had no idea of what she went through during her childhood.

The Quirffleys, of course, were the utmost definition of normal. If you looked up normal in the dictionary, there would be a picture of them under it. The perfect family: a tall, thin man with half a head of hair and a moustache (Mr. Bradley Quirffley), a plump, brown-haired woman (Mrs. Catherine Quirffley) with her hands on an equally plump girl's shoulders (Pamela Quirffley). May wouldn't be in the picture.

She was the family's secret… disappointment of some sort. She had an unusual, U-shaped scar on the underside of her chin, covered by makeup. Hidden away in what would have been a cleaning closet, she went to school wearing only Pamela's overlarge hand-me-downs, which were often so torn and tattered she had to sew them back together. Sometimes, Pamela and her cronies would tease her all day, with the occasional beating up. Once, May had run away in embarrassment and somehow ended up in the school ventilation system. She got three weeks of detention for that and ten weeks of being grounded.

After traveling with Ash, she went back to Petalburg City, only to find that the Quirffleys had come back. May went with them, due to the fact they were her legal guardians. She got into a routine: Wake up, get dressed, make breakfast, eat breakfast, do chores, get beaten up, do more chores, get teased, make lunch, eat lunch, do even more chores, get beat up again, help make dinner, eat in the closet, undress, go to sleep.

Of course, it all changed on her eleventh birthday.

* * *

_Drew: That was terrible._

_May: O.O_

_Me: Weird, I know. Short, I know. But the plotline's pretty good!_

_Drew: No, it isn't!_

_Me: You're only saying that 'cause you're not in it yet! It's still until Chapter three or four until you come into play, and even then, you don't get a big part until the sequel! Oh yeah... REVIEW!!! (Please?) _


	2. Chapter 1: Living with the Quirffleys

_Me: Special thanks to all those who reveiwed; Anna and contest shipper, YOU ROCK! As a side note, I accept anonymous reviews, so don't be afraid to step up to the plate!_

_Drew: Who'd want to review, anyway?_

_May: Well, Anna will probably review, and so will contestshipper, and..._

_Me: That whas a rhetorical question._

_May: Oh._

_Me: Sorry I forgot to mention this last chapter: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

Chapter One

May woke up to her Aunt's banging on the door.

She shouted, "I'm coming!" to which her Aunt Catherine responded, "Don't be rude! I want you to make Pammykins's breakfast, and be snappy about it!"

May hopped out of the oatmeal-thin mattress that was called a bed and quickly dressed in an overlarge, lavender t-shirt and baggy orange shorts. (What horrible taste in colors!)

'Oatmeal…' thought May. 'When was the last time I ate? Two days ago? Last week? I miss Brock's cooking…'

Ahem. Back to the story, she quickly ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, used it, and dashed to the kitchen.

As she tied on her apron, her Uncle Bradley barked, "You're eleven and a half seconds late, as usual! Get to it!"

May fried the bacon and eggs slowly (due to fear of undercooking the food) and toasted the toast. A yawning Pamela walked slowly down the stairs, still in pajamas. It was ten in the morning on a Saturday, one of the days where May was allowed to wake up "late", "late" meaning seven o'clock sharp. Pamela pulled May's hair on the way to the table.

As they all ate (May was allowed one slice of toast), Bradley said to May, "Go fetch the mail!"

Sighing, May got up to do it. It was just another ordinary day, full of chores and hard work. As she grudgingly dragged her feet to the door, she thought about her Pokémon journey. As she picked up the mail from below the mail slot, she thought about Drew and his roses, which Pamela had teased her endlessly about. She was half way through the hallway when she noticed that there was a letter to her.

'A letter?' May thought. 'For me?'

Unfortunately, while she was pondering the letter, Bradley stormed out in the hallway to see what was taking her so long. When he saw the letter, he blanched. When he read the envelope, he ran back into the kitchen and sent Pamela out.

"The envelope," he muttered. "The envelope."

Once shut out, May and Pamela played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got the keyhole and who got the crack in the door (they were going to spy on Catherine and Bradley). Pamela won, and therefore got the keyhole, a better choice by far. May was forced to put her head on the floor and peek through a narrow gap. They managed to catch snippets of what they were saying. May could only see people's feet.

"… stamp it out of her," said Catherine. "That no-good school. The hippie with the beard…"

"Nonetheless, it's a situation," stated Bradley. "… come in, and we can eliminate the possibility…"

"Then it is decided," said Catherine, going to unlock and open the door. May and Pamela scrambled to their feet and left the area to draw away suspicion. May went to do her normal chore scheduled for this hour (gardening), but before she did, she put her five Pokéballs into her pocket (see? I didn't forget about Pokémon).

May headed out the back door, wearing a gardening apron and gloves. She withdrew a Pokéball from her pocket and sent out the Pokémon in it.

"Beautiflyyyyy!" exclaimed Beautifly, happy to be out of the Pokéball.

"Hey Beautifly," whispered May. Gardening was her favorite chore. She let out her Beautifly regularly and she could look at all the plants… more specifically the roses. They did remind her of Drew, and-

'No!' thought May. 'I do not have a crush on him, not, not, not!!!'

"Beau!" exclaimed Beautifly (Translation: You do!)

"Beautifly?" gasped May. "You can read minds!"

"Ti beau fly," stated Beautifly. (Translation: No, I guessed.)

"Oh," said May, and then continued doing her chores, all the while thinking of the letter. What was so important about it? She didn't know anybody who would write to her except for maybe Ash or Brock, and they didn't know she lived there. In fact, May probably could bet that they'd forgotten completely about her. _She_ then put it to the back of her mind and forgot about it.

That is, she forgot about it until the next day when about thirty of them came in the mail and spewed everywhere (it was really twenty-eight, but who's counting?). Getting an inkling of its importance, May instantly tried to grab one. She did get one before Pamela pried it from her grasp and then Catherine pried it from hers.

Pamela snidely remarked, "Who wants to talk to you that badly anyway?"

May unintelligibly answered (not knowing Pamela didn't want one), "Well, there's Ash and Brock and maybe Harley or Drew and Solidad might want to talk to me, but-"

"Idiot girl!" screeched Catherine shrilly. "It was a rhetorical question! You aren't even supposed to ask questions in the first place, let alone answer anything!"

May simply sighed, hoping to get a letter next time, which seemed impossible because the next day was Monday and Bradley had just nailed the mail door shut. Fortunately, May didn't have to go to school due to the fact she'd already dropped out to be a Pokémon trainer and it would be ridiculous to go back, so she stayed at home and did chores all day. Of course, to May that was the plus side.

You can only imagine her surprise when, the next day, forty thousand or so letters came out of the fireplace.

* * *

_May: What happens next?_

_Drew: Didn't you read the book?_

_May: No._

_Me: (sweatdrop) Well, anyway I'd like all the people out there to review (but only if you can). _


End file.
